Forum:Should there be a new section (like reviews) about lego instruction manuels?
Explanation Lego sets, its hard to build them without instructions, aren't they? Now I know Lego.com has instruction manuals but not all of them for example last I checked they had no lego instructions for the new marvel superhero sets. I'm pretty sure i have the parts for many of them and I want to build one but I cant. Why do I need to buy pieces i already have for more money because of the mark-up on the price. I need to pay for a lot of things more important than that don't you? Now i know there are also other websites that try this but not every person trusts them and I know brickipedia is very popular and many people trust our community so why shouldn't we? If you are still skeptical here's an example 6053 is not on any lego instruction manuel websites but it is for sale on multiple websites. We have a page for 6053 so if you cant find one anywhere else find one on one of the most trusted lego websites ever. :Actually, we are one of the least trusted LEGO websites ever. 00:36, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, per Berrybrick. 06:30, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::But surely that's all the more reason to do this? We have websites for manuals, parts and sets so why can't we have all of that here? [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 10:35, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::No need to be a mean person here, but isn't the reason why we're the least trusted is because of the anons? They're kids -11 and they put random crap on here saying it's gonna happen. We're all in our mid-teens/adult ages here, and we're mature and don't lie. Just asking ._. *'Support' A while back someone made it possible to upload PDF's the same as pictures for this exact reason but nothings ever been done about it. [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 10:35, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :*Yeah, but we use the pictures from LEGO.com, so what's the point? They update fairly frequently, and the next time they do will include the Marvel sets. I just don't see why we should scan the instructions ourselves, because we won't. We have the magazine namespace but almost nothing gets uploaded. 10:37, April 16, 2012 (UTC) * No need for a namespace, but would be ok with uploading PDFs and changing the link to the instructions in the infobox going to a local PDF. (provided there are no copyright issues, etc- I think Peeron have to wait a set number of years before they're permitted to display instructions :S). (@Berrybrick, the PDFs on LEGO.com usually disappear after a couple of years) 10:41, April 16, 2012 (UTC) *Woah, woah, woah. It was CJC who made it possible for us to upload PDF files as long as they are under 10MB. Me and him have added quite a few instruction PDFs to their respective pages, but we can't do the whole wiki by ourselves. An example is Iron Patriot. We have a category which holds instruction PDF files, Category:Instruction booklets. - 10:42, April 16, 2012 (UTC) **All I did was tell you it works. I don't know who enabled pdf. ~ CJC 17:36, April 16, 2012 (UTC) *** :3 22:03, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ****Ah, okay. But in that case... who did enable it? O.o - 22:05, April 16, 2012 (UTC) *****Sannse did when I asked her to. Such a good girl... 22:09, April 16, 2012 (UTC)